Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Your bride's a mermaid!
by shadowdragon1234
Summary: Takes place after the end of Byakuran. What if Tsuna and Uni were sent back to the past due to an accident. But what if they landed in a different past where they meet the Seto no Hanayome crew? Mafia leaders meets a chivalrous mermaid?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I noticed there aren't that many Seto no Hanayome fanfictions at all! So I decided to write one with a crossover from KHR! What could happen? A lot of funny things! So read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: The author does not own Seto no Hanayome or KHR. But that would be awesome if he did!

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Dame Tsuna. Hurry it up or we won't make it back to our time." said Reborn as he began to smack Tsuna to make him go faster.

"It's not my fault that Lambo accidentally blew up the alarm clock inside the room!" cried out Tsuna as he began to run even faster to reach their destination.

After a brief 10 minute 'jog' around the Melone Base, they finally reach their destination. Inside the room was a huge machine with a single command center right next to it in the side. Inside there was Spanner, the Giglio Nero's top technician, along with Gianni, the Vongola's top technician at least during the future. Next there were the Vongola guardians, Gokudera, who has the Vongola storm ring, who was currently arguing with Ryhohei, the Vongola sun guardian, and Yamamoto, the Vongola rain guardian, who was currently holding Ryohei back from smashing up Gokudera. Hibari, the coud guardian, was just seen near Shoichi Irie, the person responsible for bringing them to the future. And Chrome, the Vongola mist guardian, was currently talking to the Mukuro of the future. And the non-Vongola members, Haru and Kyoko, were playing around with Lambo, the lightning guardian, and I-pin. Next to the Vongola family was the Giglio Nero familiga, who joined forces with them against Byakuran and his six funeral wreaths. Next to the machine was Uni, the 10th head of the Giglio Nero family.

"Ah, Tsuna, there you are. We were about to go off to find you." Irie said as he came forward towards Tsuna and Reborn.

"Ciaosso, Irie. So I guess the time machine is working well?" Reborn asked as he looked towards the huge machine.

"Almost done. Right now, it needs the power of two sky flames to use it. Right now Uni-san has put on the Mare sky ring. All we need now is the Vongola sky ring." Irie said as he pointed to the spot inside the machine.

"Is it safe though?" Tsuna asked as his experiences with machines weren't particullarly fun at all as he thought back to the Golga Mosca and the Mosca robots in the future.

"Don't worry it'll be fine. After all Spanner and Gianni built it!" Irie said with a grin.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of though." Tsuna thought as he tried to smile back.

"Vongola decimo please hurry to the machine and power it up." Spanner said through the microphone.

"All right. I'll see you later Irie-san!" Tsuna said as he was referring to the past version of Shoichi Irie, and ran off towards the machine where the Giglio Nero head and the head of the Arcobaleno is at.

"Tsuna-san please insert your Vongola ring into that slot and turn on your flames. Sky is the most important energy needed here besides the other flames from the other elements." Shoichi said as he stood at the control center.

While, Uni and Tsuna were doing this Lambo happened to have come by. "What's this thing do?" Lambo asked Spanner as he pointed to a big red button.

"Whatever you do, don't push that big red button." Spanner said as he continued his work at the control center.

"Lambo-san pressed the button!" Lambo said as he pressed down on the big red button. Suddenly there was a big scary noise coming from the machine.

"AAAAH! Lambo is sorry! Must not c-c-cry!" Lambo said as he struggled not to cry.

But knowing Lambo he happened to have cried out a waterfall and because of his tears entering to a certain power outlet it caused the machine to activate and the next thing the two sky users saw was a flash of light. Spanner and Gianni using their technician skills managed to stop the machine. "Crap. This ain't good at all." Spanner said as he looked over to where Tsuna and Uni were at.

Where they were at, they were no longer there at all.

====Meanwhile at a place at in Isono Middle School===================================

Nagasumi was walking towards school with San and Luna. And of course the usual was happening. Mawari was blowing her whistle to enforce the law at the school entrance. Akeno was just by herself scribbling in her notebook of hers, and Saru was with Kai throwing sakura petals everywhere. And that there was a natural disorder in the sky that signals that some beings were coming down from a different world. Nagasumi stopped his train of thought at the last one. "Nagasumi-san, what's wrong?" San asked as Nagasumi just pointed up at the sky.

Everyone just paused as they saw what was happening up at the sky. The next thing they saw was a boy and girl falling down from the sky. All they heard was "Uni-san hold onto me right now!" from the boy as they suddenly saw an orange flame appear on his forehead and launch flames out of his hands as he caught the girl and landed down safely. Nagasumi and Tsuna saw each other and both thought :"What the hell is happening now!" "H-h-h-h-hey! N-n-n-no l-l-launching f-f-flames o-o-out of y-y-y-your h-h-hands!" Mawari stuttered as she was terrified that some boy their age could do something like that. Tsuna now understood what happened. They went back into the past, but in a place that was definetly not their past. "Why does all this weird stuff happen to me?" Tsuna thought as he began to sweat and had to come up with an excuse for the reasons why he entered his hyper dying-will mode.

=========================================================================So how you like this chapter? It should get better later on. Anyways please review!

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 of Tsuna's adventures in Seto no Hanayome!

What could happen now? Lots of funs stuff can happen! May contain spoilers for people who haven't read the latest chapter of KHR! Read at your own risk!

Dislaimer: The author will never own KHR or Seto no Hanayome. They belong to their respective authors.

Chapter 2: Uni's my bride!?

Right now, Tsuna's condition was really weird right now. He was currently living in a house next door to the new people he met in front of Isono Jr. High School. What's more weirder, Uni is to live with him due to the fact he discovered a secret by accident. "Why does all the weird things happen to me?" Tsuna thought.

===========================Flashback=======================================Tsuna was surrounded by a group of students in a school uniform he doesn't recognize. "How did you unleash those flames?" asked the guy wearing a white uniform that looked like a navy and was carrying a katana, while the monkey looking guy next to him was nodding hid head in agreement.

Tsuna was thinking fast when all of a sudden Uni started coughing. "Uni-san, are you all right?" Tsuna asked as he came to the leader of the arcobaleno.

Uni just looked up and avoided Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna looked down at her hands. On her hands was her blood that she coughed up. "Don't tell me that her life is nearing it's end as the carrier of the sky arcobaleno." Tsuna thought. "I need to take her to a bed or someplace similar." Tsuna said to the group.

"Is she alright?" asked one of the girls, who began to notice Uni's strange moments with her coughing out blood.

"Quickly! Follow me! I'll take you to the school nurse!" shouted the other boy as he began to run towards the school.

"Nagasumi-san! Wait for me!" said a girl with brownish hair as she began to run with the boy named Nagasumi, while Tsuna was supporting Uni with the help of the other girl wearing a whistle.

"San's okaa-san! There's a girl here who began to cough up blood!" Nagasumi said as they reached the nurses office.

"A girl coughing up blood? Nagasumi-san, is that some kind of excuse to ditch class? I know my husband is always trying to torture you but please don't make excuses like that." said the school nurse.

"Okaa-san, he's telling the truth. Look, the person is coming in right now." said the girl following Nagasumi as she pointed to the doorway, with Uni struggling to stand, with Tsuna supporting her down onto the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a bother for you Vongola decimo." Uni said as she laid down onto the bed.

"Who said you were being a bother to me? After all you helped us in the future." Tsuna said.

"Now how about you explain how you unleashed those flames of yours." said Nagasumi, with the two girls nodding their heads in agreement.

"Did you say flames?" asked the school nurse, who came over to see Uni's condition.

"He unleashed orange like flames to catch that girl and landed down safely. And what was weird was that flame appeared also in the middle of his forhead." Nagasumi explained.

"Tell me. Were those flames Dying will flames?" the school nurse asked towards Tsuna.

"Yeah, they were Dying Will flames." Tsuna responded back, shocked that the school nurse knew of the Dying Will Flame.

"Then, I guess this girl is the holder of the sky pacifier of the Arcobaleno." the nurse said.

"Wait a minute! What are these Dying Will flames, okaa-san?" said the girl next to Nagasumi's right side.

"San, they are flames that are unleashed when they are near death. It's a rare case. Those who do so managed to form different colored flames. But there are some who are able to use them without dying. And judging by the description, yours must be the sky flames." the nurse said.

"Nagasumi-san. Mr. Sky flame, San, and Mawari, please leave the room for right now. Come back in 10 minutes. I need to talk to this girl." the nurse said.

"Okay then. Let's go, um what's your name? I never got to ask." Nagasumi said to Tsuna.

"My name is Sawada Tsuna. But you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna said as they went out of the nurse's room.

Meanwhile with the nurse and Uni, the nurse went off to her desk and pulled out a small bottle. "Drink this. It'll get rid of your curse of wielding the sky pacifier." the nurse said as she handed over the bottle for Uni to drink.

"What'll it do to me though? There is bound to be a side-effect." Uni asked the nurse, as she uncapped the bottle.

"Call me Ren. And for the drink's side affect, you'll become like me, a mermaid. Therefore, you must avoid water touching your legs. If you do, you'll turn into a mermaid. And our laws specifically state that any humans that sees you in your mermaid form they must be killed. But there are a few exceptions though." Ren said, as Uni drank down the bottle.

"What kind of exceptions? Please don't tell me that you keep them locked up in a dark dungeon." Uni asked, as she was never one for violence.

"That's what my husband would love to do with the person who discovered our daughter's identity as a mermaid. But then that's not what the excpetion is. You have to marry the person who saw your identity as a mermaid. That's what my daughter is right now. She's the fiancee of the boy you saw come in with that sky flame user." Ren said.

"I see then. I guess I'll be careful." Uni said as she climbed out of the bed and went out the door.

But much to her dismay, Tsuna came back with a cup of water with Nagasumi and San. Tsuna collided into Uni and the cup of water fell out of his hand spilling the contents of the water everywhere. Unfortunately, some landed on Uni's leg. Tsuna looked down as he felt something scaly and looked towards where Uni's leg were at except now it was a fish's tail waist down.

"Ummm, Uni-san, why is your waist down like a fish?" Tsuna asked Uni, who was now turning red from embarrasment.

"Ara, ara! It looks like the sky-flame user found out. Quickly, bring her inside and dry her tail up. It'll turn back into normal." said Ren.

"Okaa-san, don't tell me that he has to be executed." San asked her mother as Tsuna began to carry in Uni bridal style.

"Well, looks like your in luck today, Mr. flame user. You just got yourself an instant bride like that." Ren said with a happy smile.

"EHHHHH!" Tsuna and Uni cried out as they now have to live together, as husband and wife now.

=====================End of Flashback========================================Tsuna thought back to those events as Uni was beginning to take out the futons onto where they were to sleep at. "Tsuna. I'm sorry it had to turn out like this. I didn't mean to put you under this kind of situation." said Uni, as she began to form tears in her eyes.

Tsuna instead just hugged her. "It's not your fault this happened. For now, let's just get some sleep." Tsuna said.

"Why do I have the oddest feeling that if someone that is from Uni's family would be out to kill me right now if he sees what we have to do now." Tsuna thought as he began to lie down next to Uni.

Back in the world of KHR, Gamma sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me." he thought as he went off his own way in his world. "I just hope Uni-sama is all right." he thought as he went off to the local bar for a small drink.

=========================================================================Here's the end of chapter 2!

What will happen to Uni's and Tsuna's life from now on.

The main pairings I plan to do are: Tsuna x Uni, Nagasumi x San, and some Nagasumi x Mawari. Next chapter will involve meeting the entire Seto group!

So until then, please review!

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

How'd you enjoy the last chapter? Anyways heres Tsuna experiencing a new school with completely new and 'nice' teachers. Emphasis on 'nice'.

Anyways enjoy!

Dislaimer: the author doesn't own KHR or Seto no Hanayome.

Chapter 3: Dying will bullet unleashed!

Tsuna was having a nice dream where he ended up in the right timeline with the rest of his guardians and had absolutely nothing to do with the mafia as he lived life as a normal person with extrodinary powers. He heard a voice calling his name over and over again. "Not yet. This is where I belong at!" he muttered in his sleep.

The next thing he knew he felt a dropkick on him. Tsuna instantly woke up from the pain and looked around. There he saw Reborn standing at the doorway. "Ciaosso Dame Tsuna." Reborn said as he walked out of the room.

"Am I imagining things right now?" Tsuna said as he looked around his room, which looked completely different.

Tsuna walked out of the bedroom and saw an empty house with not that many furniture. He saw the school uniform laid out in front of him and picked it up with him and headed off to the showers. After taking 5 minutes in there, he came out in the school uniform and went off to the kitchen, where he saw a weird sight to see. A girl was in the kitchen wearing an apron and cooking what seemed to be breakfast. She turned around and the girl turned out to be Uni. "Good morning, Tsuna!" she said with a smile on her face.

Just as Tsuna was to respond, Reborn came in with a mallet made from Leon and smacked Tsuna in the head. "Dame Tsuna, why is the leader of the Arcobaleno here with you living in the same house with you? You better have a good explanation for this." Reborn said as his mallet changed into a gun.

"Uncle it's not his fault. It's that due to some circumstances we're being forced to stay together." Uni said as she came behind Tsuna and held onto his arm.

"Tsuna what exactly happened?" Reborn asked for an explanation as he could do nothing against the leader of the Arcobaleno.

After 10 minutes of explaining and a cup of expresso for Reborn while Tsuna and Uni had a cupt of tea and some toast all was well. Except that the time showed that they were going to be late for their new school and both bolted out of the house. Reborn just looked out the window and saw them heading towards Isono Jr. High School. He then smiled as a plan instantly took place in his head.

After 2 minutes of dashing down to the school, both Tsuna and Uni made it down to the entrance of the teacher's room as they had to be a transfer student from Italy.

=========================Flashback========================================= "Well, looks like your in luck today, Mr. flame user. You just got yourself an instant bride like that." Ren said with a happy smile.

"EHHHHHHHH!" Tsuna and Uni cried out as they heard those words.

"Anyways fill these out right now. These will make it like you guys are transfer students that came from Italy." she said with a smile.

"Why do I get the feeling that she planned this all along?" thought the group as Tsuna and Uni were 'forced' to fill in the transfer papers.

"Well, here are your new uniforms and I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow!" Ren said with a happy smile as she handed over the new uniforms for them to wear.

=========================End of flashback==================================== Meanwhile, inside the classroom there was a commotion going inside about new transfer students. "Eh! We have new students here right now? That's awesome! I hope they are both cute girls!" said one boy to his friend. "No, it would be really cool if they were a guy because I heard that they come from Italy. So what if they came from a mafia!" said a geeky looking guy and the guys were debating.

Nagasumi and San just sweatdropped at those comments as they knew the truth on what was happening. At the same time, their teacher Gozaburo Seto came in. "All right settle down right now. Sensei went off drinking and karaoking last night and had lots of fun last night. Anyways we have new transfer students from Italy. They are japanese but raised in Italy. Anyways come in you two." he said.

The door slid opened and out came Tsuna and Uni. The class just stared in awe. Some of the girls were muttering about how cute Tsuna was while the other guys were talking about Uni. "Ok, are there any questions right now for these students?" Gozaburo asked to the class when most of the class raised their hands.

"Yes you over there!" Gozaburo said as he pointed to Saru.

"Is that kid over there going to launch his flames again out of his hand?" he asked as he pointed towards to Tsuna.

"Saru, are you really retarded right now? There's no way he could launch flames out of his hand." said one boy in the class.

"But it's true! My servant and I saw him unleashing orange flames out of his hands though!" Kai said to defend his loyal servant/friend.

"Mr. Mikawa I'm afraid that isn't possible. Have you been seeing too many animes or something like that with monkey boy over there. Anyways your seats will be where Saru and Kai are. Kai and Saru you guys are transferring out due to some 'circumstances'." Gozaburo said.

Kai and Saru were packing their bags as they left the classroom with desperate looks in their eyes stating that they don't want to go. Unfortunately, they encountered their school's new security officer. "Ciaosso! I take it I have to take these dame students with me." said a tiny looking person wearing a mafia like suit.

Tsuna just paused as he looked towards the owner of the voice and saw that it was Reborn. "Reborn! What are you doing here!" Tsuna said as he was shocked that the little Arcobaleno was able to get a job as he looked like a baby.

"Awwww! He's so cute! I just want to run up to him and hug him right now!" said one girl, who was unfortunate to be shot down with a rubber bullet from Reborn.

"Anyone else?" Reborn said as he had his trusty handgun and Saru and Kai were scared of him that they ran out of the class.

"Good. I'll see you later than." Reborn said as he went off to get the two run-aways.

Mawari had the oddest feeling that the little security officer maybe targeting her. She just couldn't put her finger on it. The next class started and it became physical education and in came a scary looking guy. "All right let's start here. I see that we have some new faces. Please call me 'Shark' Fujishiro. I'll be the head of physical education." Fujishiro said as he began to take out his 'educational' items for P.E. Math was a bit interesting and normal sort of. "My name is Masa, I'll be your sensei for math. Now open up your textbooks and let us begin. So, there are x amount of mafia members and 3 police men. The total number of mafia members caught is..." Masa said as he began to explain his lesson. Tsuna just sweatdropped as he pretty much had weird teachers and that they were normal. His previous teachers happened to be a bit 'rough'. His mind wandered back into the time he had to take lessons at Mafia Island.

=====================Flashback to Mafia Island================================== "Reborn, what do you do punish this maggot?" Colonello asked Reborn.

"I do this." Reborn said as he jumped into the air and punched Tsuna in the face.

"Your too soft! You have to do this!" Colonello shouted as he kicked Tsuna in the face.

"I lied. This is what I normally do!" Reborn said as Leon changed into a hammer and smashed Tsuna in the face with it.

"I lied too! This is what I would do!" Colonello said as he competed against Reborn on who gives the harshest punishment.

The end resulted in Tsuna being bruised up. "Why does this happen to me!" he thought as Reborn and Colonello were preparing for another attack.

=====================End of flashback======================================== Finally school ended and Mawari happened to have stayed behind for class cleanup. Nagasumi and his friends were introducing Tsuna and Uni around the school. Mawari sighed as she saw Nagasumi leaving with San behind him. "Ciaosso. I take it you want to do something right now?" Reborn said as he came out of nowhere.

"Eh, Security officer-san!" Mawari exclaimed surprised that Reborn actually came out of nowhere.

"This is Leon. He made a special item, known as a dying will bullet." Reborn pointed to his chameleon as it changed into a small gun.

"Hold on how did your lizard do that? And what exactly is a dying wi-" Mawari asked but didn't get to be finished as she was shot in the head by Reborn.

"I regret not telling Nagasumi on how I truly feel for him." she thought as she began to drift away to her death.

But to her surprise she felt a power flowing through her and was telling her she could live on right now if she chose to accept it. "I'll take that chance right now!" Mawari thought.

Reborn was just standing there and went away, and as soon as he went out of the room Mawari came out and cried out "REBORN!" and her school uniform was shredded up into bits leaving her in her undergarments and went dashing out of the classroom.

Reborn just smiled and went off to the teacher's lounge as he was going to explain some things to them now.

Meanwhile, Tsuna and Uni were with Nagasumi and San as they were exploring the school. All of a sudden, Tsuna felt a sensation near him as if dying will flames were present right now. Uni also felt it and was searching as well to where the source is. They look behind them and see Mawari running towards them with the flame on her head equal to that of a storm flame. "No way. Don't tell me Reborn used that!" Tsuna accidentally shouted.

"Use what?" Nagasumi asked Tsuna as he looked towards where Tsuna was looking at and freaked out that Mawari had finally lost her mind and was running around the school in her undergarments and that the fact that she had a flame similar to where Tsuna had his at and was a different color.

"Wait a different color dying will flame?" Nagasumi asked when Mawari tackled him down and gave him a kiss onto his lips, with San just looking at Mawari's bold move.

Mawari's flame went off and she looked around and wondered why she felt so cold. She looked down and saw Nagasumi who went off onto his own world and saw that she had no school uniform. She then began to emit out a loud scream.

Meanwhile in the teacher's room, Reborn was talking to the staff. "What Tsuna's going to start a mafia family. The Vongola family? And you want us to be a part of it?" Gozaburo asked Reborn. "Exactly. And I wouldn't recommend that you would do something to stop it. If you attack either Tsuna or Uni, I doubt that they'll let you off. And if they do, I won't do so, especially if it's Uni as she is the leader of the Arcobaleno. If you do something to Uni as well, I doubt Tsuna will stand still as well. He will fight back when needed to." Reborn explained.

"Very well then. The Seto group will become a part of the Vongola family and serve it's premio, Tsuna Sawada. I'll ask the Edomae group if they will help. By the way did you hear that scream?" Masa said as he listened to the scream.

"Ah, good. Looks like the Dying will bullet is still working perfectly. I need to train certain members that I have selected of course." Reborn said as he began to walk out.

"Boss, are you sure you want San to be shot by that bullet? She is your daughter after all." Fujishiro said.

"We have no choice now. If what Reborn says is true, then she'll have to fight if she is chosen to be a candidate. Right now we need to prepare ourselves. Prepare a ride Masa. I'm going to negotiate with that Edomae bastard." Gozaburo said as he walked out of the classroom.

At the top of the roof, there stood a group of people wearing shady looking clothes and looked suspicous. "So this is where Sawada Tsuna is at eh? Well I guess this time I will finish him off. Personally." said the leader of that group as they disappeared into the shadows.

=========================================================================Here's the end of this chapter! Get ready to see some more dying-will bullet action as some of the characters will be shot by it as well! And who were those strange people? All shall be revealed in the next incoming chapters. Until then review!

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait! I was busy with a lot of stuff happening around my senior high school life!

And without further ado, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: The author does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Seto no Hanayome. But it would be nice if the author did so.

Chapter 4: Love potion madness!

Tsuna was locked up inside his room with Nagasumi both panting like crazy for air. And to make it weirder they were locked up inside a room with their backs pressed the door. From the other side of the door there was a major pounding to break the door open. "Why does the weird things always happen when I'm around!" Tsuna thought as he put his entire strength into keeping that door closed.

==========================Flashback======================================== Both Nagasumi and Tsuna were called into the nurses office. There they saw Ren holding out two small bottles for them. Nagasumi instantly backed away. "No way! I'm not trying that again!" Nagasumi said as he saw those two bottles.

"What's in those bottles?" Tsuna asked now nervous into what they could be.

"Mermaid medicine that boosts your popularity. But last time we tried it something happened and I don't remember clearly." Ren said with a happy smile on her face.

"Eh, that doesn't sound so bad." Tsuna cried out with a sigh of relief.

"That's what you think." Nagasumi muttered as he began to go back and remember the bad times he had with that medicine.(A/N: To those who don't know just watch Seto no Hanayome episode 21).

"Don't worry Nagasumi-san! This time it's an even smaller amount!" Ren said as she handed them the two boys the bottles.

"Well here goes nothing!" both boys shouted and gulped down the drink at once.

"Nothing's happening." Tsuna said as he checked his body.

"Tsuna-san and Nagasumi-san!" Ren said in a love-struck voice.

Tsuna and Nagasumi slowly turned their heads around in fear. There was a Ren who was looking at them with a blush on her face. "San-chan's mom are you all right?" Tsuna asked nervously as he began to step back slowly to the door.

"Nagasumi-san and Tsuna-san look so manly." Ren said as she stepped closer to them.

"Hii! What's she just say Nagasumi!" Tsuna cried out to Nagasumi who began run out of the door.

"Wait for me!!" Tsuna shouted as he ran back into the classroom with Nagasumi.

"Wait why do I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen." Nagasumi thought as he went towards his seat.

The next thing he knew the class President was suddenly steaming, Luna and Akeno were looking at him with love-struck looks on their faces, San talking about Nagasumi's manliness, and Maki was just starting to give him creepy looks and handsigns. To Tsuna's POV Uni was looking at him and was muttering about he's her knight in shining armor and she's the princess and went up to hug Tsuna and embrace herself around him. And both definetly noticed the evil looks from every single boy. Just then Gozaburo entered the classroom with Reborn. Both suddenly looked towards the two boys.

=========================Gozaburo's POV==================================== I see that bastard guy who is obviously making fun of me all right. There is no way I'll let him take away my precious daughter. I'm going to kill Nagaumi tonight!

===============Reborn's POV================================================ I see Tsuna obviously enjoying the time with Uni all over him. Didn't I make it obvious with Byakuran that nobody messes with the leader of the Arcobaleno. I don't care if he's the leader of the Vongola family. If he touches Uni, then he must prepare to die. And that look on his face that he's showing me deserves instant death from Leon.

=========================End of POV======================================= Tsuna seeing the bad looks he's receiving from all the guys including Reborn and the look Gozaburo is giving Nagasumi meant instant trouble. "Hold it right there! I won't let you disrupt the peace and pick on Nagasumi and his friend. Don't worry Nagasumi! Mawari will protect you with all her might." Mawari said to Nagasumi and the rage of the boys intent to kill Tsuna and Nagasumi.

While no one noticed, Tsuna handed Nagasumi a small pill. Tsuna indicated to eat it and he proceeded to eat one himself. Next thing everyone knows he enters his hyper dying-will mode with Nagasumi entering dying-will mode. And everyone remembers what happens right? Nagasumi's clothes sort of exploded as he shouted "Reborn!" with a yellow flame over his eyes.

And with just that one move all the girls who were involved with Nagasumi instantly got nose-bleeds and the guys began chasing them down. Tsuna just flew with his X-flames while Nagasumi was running with all his might towards the safest point they could think of: Tsuna's house. Both then began barricade the downstair's door and then proceeded to lock down all the areas with a special unit on the wall that Tsuna activated. Instantly all the windows and doors began to be locked up with steel cages bristling with electricty. Both Tsuna and Nagasumi lost the effects of the pills and began to pant. "I will never trust those things again." Tsuna said to Nagasumi.

"Anyways let's just wash this all away in the bath." Nagasumi said as he began to head towards the bathroom.

Both boys began to strip and wash all their worries away. That was until they heard a voice saying, "Would you like me to scrub your back?".

Both boys instantly froze and looked towards the source of the voice. There was Maki in a swimsuit with her knees down on the floor and giving a happy smile. Tsuna and Nagasumi jumped into the enormous bathtub and only their heads were visible. Soon their eyes opened in horror, as they realized more people were appearing in the steam. "Nagasumi-san let us wash your back!" cried out San, Akeno, and Mawari as they also appeared in swimsuits.

All of a sudden a hole opened up and sent down Nagasumi and the three girls to Nagsumi's bathroom thanks to the many devices inside Tsuna's and Uni's house. Tsuna looked towards the doorway and sees Uni there wearing normal clothes and an apron. "Tsuna-san! If your done please head out and have some dinner." she said as she stepped out of the doorway.

Tsuna believed that all his problems were going away now. Meanwhile, Nagasumi was jumped by a lot of girls and being chased down by his father and Gozaburo yelling things about "How dare you be naked in front of your father!" and "How many girls are you cheating on San you bastard!".

The rest of the girls were chasing after Nagsumi in their swimsuits with jackets on. While this was happening, Tsuna happened to have been enjoying his dinner that Uni made for him. To make it better Reborn came in later and said that seeing as he did nothing to the Arcobaleno leader he'll let him live for now if he dares does anything to the Arcobaleno leader again. Uni handed Reborn some money and Reborn went off somewhere that even the two of them didn't know the magnitude of what will happen. After that evenful day, Tsuna took out the futon and was about to sleep when he realized he was sore even after the bath he had. "Tsuna-san! Before we go to sleep would you like to massage me?" Uni said with puppy dog eyes as well.

Tsuna did all he could to resist that stare, but knew it was a futile battle just like the time with Futa using that very same technique although Reborn using that technique just scared him a lot. "All right then. But then after I massage you, can you please massage me as well?" Tsuna asked as he began to massage Uni's back.

"Sure!" Uni just said as she smiled in her mysterious way.

As Tsuna was massaging her back he realized that this was the first time he was actually massaging a girl and finally realized that Uni did look beautiful as she was right now. "Is this what Reborn felt for the Sky Arcobaleno as well?" Tsuna thought as his imagination went off to an adult Reborn with Luche, the Sky Arcobaleno.

"Thank you Tsuna! It's my turn now!" Uni said as Tsuna bega to turn around and expected a massage.

What he got was a tackle and Uni facing up in front of him with her mysterious smile of hers. "Ufufufu, Tsuna we're finally alone now!" Uni said as she bent down and began to french kisss Tsuna right in the bed, with Tsuna crying out frantically in his mind that his troubles were just beginning and cursed himself for taking that stupid potion as the effects have definetly not worn off at all!

Meanwhile Reborn approached his destination. His pacifier began to glow as he approached 7 other small figures like Reborn. "Ciaosso sorry I'm late!" Reborn cried out as the pacifiers began to glow in each of the dying will's flame signalling that all the Arcobaleno including the failed one has arrived.

=========================================================================Preview for the next chapter:

Colonello: Faggots! I'm Colonello, your new physical education teacher for you male faggots here.

Lal Mirch: Hello! I'm Lal Mirch and as this retarded guy here next to me said, I'm the new physical education teacher for you females out there!

Fong: Hello there! I'm Fong. I'll be teaching you guys in math.

Verde: Hmph looks like I have new guinea pigs, I mean new students. Anyways, I'll be the new science teacher.

Skull: All right! I'm Skull! I'll be teaching you guys English! Heck Ya!(*gets shot by Reborn, Colonello, and Lal Mirch who were using frozen paintballs fired from their respective weapons*)

Luche: I'll be the new home economics teacher! I hope that you will benefit from this class1(*smiles*)(*all the boys except for Tsuna and Nagasumi have hearts in their eyes*)(*Reborn reloads his gun and has a murderous aura around him*)

Mammon: I'm the head of the disciplinary section of this school. And I'll be the teacher assigned to this class.(*guys from the first Seto no Hanayome OVA episode in that scary part of the school attacks Mammon*)(*Mammon just uses illusions and defeats them all. Next to him Tennou-san is sitting next to him reading love novels*)

========================================================================= How'd you guys like the preview for the next chapter? I may make it that way from now on! So anyways please review like always!

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

How'd you guys enjoy the last chapter!

Here comes the next chapter this time with the 'kindness' of the Arcobaleno and with a new writing style! Please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Seto no Hanayome or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! He just owns the plot!

Chapter 5: Arcobaleno returns...as tutors?! Part 1

(*Skies are clear and birds are seen chirping. Inside Tsuna's and Uni's house two figures are walking down the hallway, one which is Reborn the other being an unknown figure the same size as Reborn*)

Mysterious Person: Won't Uni be surprised with this!?(*giggles*)

Reborn: I just hope Dame Tsuna hasn't done anything right now. (*pulls out a handgun and loads it and hears the satisfying click*)

(*door kicked open. Reborn and mysterious person just look at the sight in front of them. Tsuna's shirt was off revealing his bare chest and with a half dressed Uni. Both are hugging each other.*)

Mysterious Person: Oh my! Looks like they had a busy night! (*smiles, but then gives off a murderous aura*)

Reborn: I did warn him didn't I? I guess this is the point of no return for him then.(*aims handgun and tosses extra handgun to the mysterious person*)

(*morning filled with gunshots and with Tsuna screaming as the bullets pass by him and Uni still sleeping through this all*)(*gunshots end*)

(*Uni wakes up and sees Tsuna posing as the wall behind him had a perfect outline of his pose. Uni looks around the room and sees Reborn and Mysterious Person*)

Uni: Good morning Reborn! And good morning, grandma Luch-(*stops in midsentence and sees the Arcobaleno Luche standing there, along with her trademark clover mark on her cheek like Uni*)

Luche: Good morning, my cute little granddaughter! If you must excuse I must 'discipline' that Sawada boy right there!(*she and Reborn take aim once more at Tsuna*)

(*Uni steps in between them and Tsuna*)

Luche: (*shocked*) Uni, what are you doing?

Uni: I'm afraid I can't let you do that! Besides it wasn't Tsuna that did anything like that at all! I'm the one who did that! And besides I can't let you aim at my husband like that now can I!

(*both Reborn and Luche just here the word 'husband' echo many times over*)

Reborn and Luche: Bastard, what have you done with Uni/my granddaughter?

Tsuna: (*begins to run out of the room with Reborn and Luche hunting him down*) HIIIIIIIII!(*opens door and sees Nagasumi and San waiting for them outside*)

Nagasumi: Yo, Tsuna! Let's go off together and expl-(*stops in midsentence as Reborn's bullet just whizzed by Nagasumi and Luche and Reborn are following after Tsuna*)

San: Nagasumi-san was that Reborn-san that was there chasing down Tsuna-san?(*stares at the scene as Reborn and Luche are chasing Tsuna in complete circles*)

Uni:(*arrives panting and holding a small pill in her hand. She aims and throws the pill towards Tsuna*)

Tsuna: (*swallows pill, and takes out his gloves/mittens, and enters his hyper dying will mode*) Finally, I'm safe in the sky!

Reborn: I wouldn't be too sure, Dame Tsuna.(*points up to the sky*)

Mysterious Man: Faggot! I heard what you did! You need to punish this faggot more Reborn! Your being too soft!(*arrives on a certain hawk, and drop-kicks Tsuna on the face*)

Reborn: No, I don't! This is what I do normally to punish him!(*makes Leon transform into a machine gun and fires at Tsuna*)

Tsuna: (*dodges the bullets*)

Mysterious Man: Ha! Faggot, I can do even better than that, watch!!!(*takes out rifle from behind and fires his anti-tank bullets at Tsuna*)

Tsuna: (*dodges more bullets but is getting tired*)

Mysterious Woman: Tch! I knew this guy was to laidback even in the Arcobaleno trials! To think he had a side in that no one even knew!(*fires a shotgun at him!*)

Tsuna: (*more dodging than ever know as more bullets are fired at him*)

Nagasumi and San: (This looks familiar!) (*shocked when they see a floating baby in a hood followed by 2 other babies*)

Mysterious hooded person: So that Vongola brat actually had it in him? Heh, it's like an illusion. What seems to be a good innocent boy turns out to be the one who actually does terrible things eh?(*Turns to Reborn*) Reborn I could make an illusion that could send him down to hell, but it will cost you 5 times of a Varia S-Rank mission!

Reborn: No thanks!

Mysterious Man 2: I see. It's like crouching tiger hidden dragon. Sort of.

Mysterious Man w/ pet alligator: I see. This was not part of my research at all. Maybe the Vongola chile will be a good experiment for my new box weapon test.

Tsuna: (*lost dying will mode and falls down and lands down on the ground hard! Sees the babies approach him*) (HIIIIII! Why does this happen to me!! Now I don't get smacked by just Reborn now! I'm gonna die from the combined punishment of all the Arcobaleno now!)

Arcobaleno: DIEEE!!!!!!(*all jump him*)

Uni: Stop! This is all a misunderstanding! I'll explain it all!

=================10 minutes later=====================================

Uni: And that's the reason why!

Luche: I see then. If it comes from my cute little granddaughter then I guess I understand then. Sorry for assaulting you Vongola. (*offers a helping hand*)

Reborn: Oi, Uni-san! Why were you guys all dressed up like that when we went into your rooms.

Uni: (*struggles to remember*) I don't remember at all. My memories too foggy and distorted. It's like I just woke up from something.

Arcobaleno: (*all turn and stare at Tsuna*)

Reborn: Tsuna, we the Arcobaleno have made judgement. You must be punished for doing weird things with Uni by making her drunk!!!!

Arcobaleno: (*takes out their strongest weapons,/illusions/kung-fu moves*)

Tsuna: HIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(*takes his arm up for cover!!!!*)

Nagasumi and San: (*Huddled in a corner near the house both holding onto each other terrified*) Who are these weird babies!!!!

Reborn: You want to know? We are the seven most strongest infants in the mafia world, each representing a color of the rainbow. We are known as the Arcobaleno.

=========================================================================Yeah, please let me know if you want me to switch back or not to my old one or to this style! Honestly this one was a bit hard to do since I'm not to used to it! But if you, the readers, prefer this then I guess I don't mind but don't expect updates for a while! Any advice on how to improve this style is greatly appreciated! And don't forget to review!

Thank you!


	6. Important Notice that will be temp

Important Notice

I will be rewriting Chapter 5 of this story

That's it!

And I'll go back to updating my story asap!

Thank you!


End file.
